


03:00 AM

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils





	03:00 AM

　　但丁翻身差点滚下床，被坠落感惊醒，身边没有人，床的另一边空着。他支起身体，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛。通向外间的门虚掩着，落地灯的灯光从缝隙里透过来，还能听到敲打键盘的声音。  
　　抓起手机看了眼时间，凌晨三点。  
　　掀开被子下床，但丁随手抓了旁边的外套披上，手臂穿过袖子才发现衣服是维吉尔的，他抬起胳膊仔细闻了闻，上面沾着烟味，和他的香水混在一起，淡淡的，意外的好闻。赤脚走到门口，攀着门从门缝里望出去，一眼就看见坐在桌前对着电脑眉头紧锁的男人。四周黑漆漆的，只有落地灯的一小团暖光落在那人的身上，勾勒出朦胧的光影。但丁靠着门框，有些入迷地看着，他很少有机会这么安静地看那个人。  
　　不同于平时那副油盐不进的高冷做派，前发散下来的样子总让人觉得他是柔软好欺负的，有把他箍进怀里使劲揉搓他的头发的冲动。他真的这么干过，那个家伙被弄得乱糟糟的抬起头来看他。  
　　但丁拍了拍额头，拍掉那些突然冒出来的令人兴奋的后续，拉开门，维吉尔就立刻回头。  
　　“吵醒你了吗？”他的声音沙哑，有些抱歉。  
　　但丁摇摇头，“没有，我只是起来找点吃的。”  
　　那边哦了一声又回过身去继续敲打键盘，虽然但丁已经醒来，他的手速和力道却变得更轻盈了。  
　　但丁走到厨房，打开灯，看见窗玻璃上结满了冰花。  
　　下雪了？  
　　拉起插销推开窗，冷风夹着雪花吹进来，外套里只穿了条内裤的但丁被冻得打了个哆嗦，赶忙关上窗，用力裹紧了外套。  
　　等咖啡机预热，但丁从冰箱里拿出牛奶和草莓，挑了颗最红最甜的扔进嘴里，哼着歌打开柜子翻出咖啡粉罐子和不知道买什么促销送的松鼠马克杯，手柄是松鼠蓬松的尾巴，幼稚的画风一看就不是维吉尔会买的东西。  
　　手机闪烁了两下，他又往嘴里塞了一颗草莓，咬掉一半，艳红的果汁染红了他的嘴唇，点开午夜垃圾短讯附赠的小黄图，妖冶的裸体女郎的关键部位被写着X.X.X.CLUB开业酬宾特惠的字条遮挡。无聊地关掉图片，从手机的侧边看过去正好看到房间里的维吉尔——他正在用笔戳额头。但丁打开相机，点了放大，屏幕上能清晰的看到那家伙皱起来的半张脸，他咬住笔头，一脸要砸掉显示器的表情。  
　　但丁按下了拍照键。  
　　看他心烦有种莫名的爽，但丁觉得自己有点没良心。咽下嘴里的草莓，满面春风地拿起咖啡粉罐，看着手机屏幕上的照片暗下去。  
　　哎呀，这种事一定不能让他知道。

　　外面的雪小了许多，细碎的雪花仍不停地旋转着缓缓飘落，在路灯的折射下晶莹透亮。  
　　维吉尔呼吸能看见细微的白雾，完全忘记打开这边的空调，手指都已经被冻僵。他机械地活动着手指，指关节发出咔嗒咔嗒的声响，然后对着合起来的手心吹气。这些都是无意识的动作，本人还没有发现问题所在。  
　　“我们是穷得交不起电费了吗？”但丁戏谑的笑声从后面传来。  
　　维吉尔看他端着杯子按了墙上的空调开关，暖风很快便从出风口吹出来。  
　　“忘了，”他补充道，“洗完澡没觉得冷。”  
　　“如果我没起来，明天是不是能见到一座冰雕？”  
　　“那你把我搬出去展览，一定能赚不少钱。”  
　　“嘁，真不要脸。”  
　　但丁把马克杯放到键盘旁边，居高临下地看着维吉尔，维吉尔也看着他，深沉的蓝眼睛里好像有一潭水，深深的探不到底，会让人陷进去，无法逃脱。  
　　“妈的，别这样看我，我会硬的。”但丁俯下身亲了亲维吉尔的嘴唇，“你这叫勾引，懂不懂。”  
　　但丁嘴唇上草莓的香气沾染过来，维吉尔眼睛里噙着笑意，依旧一言不发地望着他。  
　　“啊～太冷了太冷了，我回床上去了。”但丁伸手揉乱了他特别好摸的头发，扔下一句“要乖啊，早点睡。”就逃走了。  
　　维吉尔的视线回到桌上的马克杯，他的表情管理系统彻底失效——  
　　热腾腾的咖啡上有一个歪歪扭扭的笑脸:)拉花。

　　但丁抱着盒子坐在床上啃草莓，打开电视调了几个台，不是无聊的惊悚片就是嗯嗯啊啊的不可描述。不可描述的女主角身材不错，胸虽然小了点，但好在腰细腿长屁股翘。下面剃了毛，那一片跟她小麦色的皮肤比起来十分幼嫩。  
　　演员可能是新人，女主角的一切看起来都很生涩，到是有种别样的可爱。特别是男主角调戏她，那副欲拒还迎的样子，让人忍不住猜她是不是真的喜欢他。但丁看着看着发觉自己更想知道后面的剧情，对不可描述的部分反而提不起兴趣，不能快进让他有点烦躁地抓了抓头发。  
　　但丁拿起最后一颗草莓放到嘴边，镜头突然给了刚从泳池里出来的不可描述的男主角一个从上往下的俯视特写，画面定格在他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛上。那片浸在阳光下的蔚蓝色让但丁有些恍惚，他脑海里飞快地闪过了刚才维吉尔盯着他看的样子，同样的眼神，不同的蓝眼睛。身体里的血好像一下子涌到脸上，火辣辣的烫。  
　　手里的草莓被夺走，咖啡味的嘴唇覆上来，一小块充满汁水的草莓被喂到嘴里。  
　　这不是一个攻城略地的吻，它温柔到足以迷惑人的心智。灵巧的舌头轻柔地搅动着甜美的水果，舌尖舔过上颚带来的触感令但丁回过神来，他扔掉已经空了的草莓盒子，勾住维吉尔的脖子，手扣着他的后脑用力吻了回去。他迫切地回应着兄长的吻，舌头交缠在一起，发出暧昧的声音。  
　　但丁睁开眼睛，维吉尔垂下来的刘海扫过他的睫毛，他用手把它们推上去好能看清楚他，他闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖，看不见那片深渊，愈发心痒难耐。  
　　结束了这个草莓味的火辣舌吻。维吉尔亲吻了但丁的手心，抓住他的手贴在脸侧。  
　　“发什么呆呢？”  
　　房间里很温暖，维吉尔的手还有些凉，衬得但丁的体温更烫了。  
　　“忙完了？”但丁看着他问道。  
　　维吉尔摇摇头。  
　　“那？”  
　　他似乎笑了一下，握着但丁的手往下，按在自己的裆部。  
　　但丁抓住硬起来的东西，挑眉道：“几点了还这么有精神啊。”  
　　“托你的福。”  
　　但丁站起来，手指顺着小腹上滑，停在维吉尔胸前，用手指戳他的乳头。身体贴上去，半闭着眼睛舔了舔维吉尔的下巴，嘴角勾起一抹坏笑。  
　　“咖啡没有了，要再来点‘牛奶’吗？先生。”  
　　维吉尔搂住但丁的腰，咬上但丁的喉结，用牙齿留下啃咬的红痕，手掌顺着腰线伸进内裤里抓住他的屁股，慢悠悠地舔了舔那些痕迹说：“好啊。”  
　　  
　　但丁呲牙弓起腰把腿踩在维吉尔肩上，下腹一片火热，维吉尔左手抓住他的胸，右手按住他折起来的大腿，头埋下去含得更深，舌头舔过阴茎上的突起和纹络。  
　　嘴里已经尝到前液淡淡的咸味，维吉尔吸住阴茎，舌根和口腔内壁挤压着逼近临界点的但丁带起巨大快感，手掌顺着大腿内侧下滑到阴囊后面那片敏感的区域。  
　　“操操操！！！”  
　　但丁用力地捶打床垫，不得不咬住嘴唇来阻止自己往外飙带颜色的字眼，维吉尔嘴上的动作变得更加激烈大胆，卧室里终于响起他急促到变调的呻吟。  
　　粘稠的精液喷射进维吉尔的嘴里，但丁大汗淋漓地倒在枕头上喘息，闭着眼睛享受强烈又愉快的高潮。维吉尔咽下嘴里的东西，换了个姿势坐在一边。  
　　“射得比前几次快。”  
　　但丁睁开一只眼睛懒懒地看着他，喘着说：“表扬你，技术又进步了。”  
　　带着喘息的声音充满诱惑。维吉尔抓住他的胳膊将他拎起来，吻住那双唇，舌尖伸过去，但丁尝到了自己的味道。  
　　还在高潮中的但丁虚软地像是漂浮在云朵间，他的兄长突然抓住往下陷落的他，他的手指像是带着激烈的电流，撕破云层，穿过皮肤直接击中的他的心脏。刚射过的阴茎颤抖着又吐了两次，少许精液溅到了维吉尔的大腿上。  
　　“看来我做得还不够好。”维吉尔放开被他吻到泛红的嘴唇，手指沾了大腿上的精液抹在但丁的龟头上，他细细地搓弄着粘滑的马眼，“等下我会表现得更好一点。”  
　　整个人都兴奋起来的但丁差点被维吉尔的小动作搞到小腹痉挛，他把维吉尔按倒，撕咬他的嘴唇。吻了不到半分钟，他就唔的一声失去支撑趴在维吉尔怀里。维吉尔的手指在他身后，伸进股缝间的后穴里。  
　　“看来刚才真的很爽？”维吉尔亲吻但丁的耳朵，“都这么软了，是不是可以不用润滑了？”  
　　但丁一口咬住维吉尔的颧骨。  
　　“OKOK，别咬脸。”维吉尔摆正但丁的下巴，又亲了亲他，“不过允许你咬别的地方。”  
　　

　　但丁怀疑自己之前看到的维吉尔是幻觉，那样的维吉尔是不存在的。现在，他的双胞胎哥哥把他按在床上，在他身上肆意驰骋，那根肉棒几乎顶到他的胃，要贯穿他的身体。  
　　那个温柔的幻觉释放出他身体里潜藏的兽性和暴力因子，天使的皮囊下是最原始的恶魔。  
　　维吉尔扣住但丁的腰，快速地挺动腰胯，大力抽送，阴茎搅开后穴长驱直入，精液和润滑剂一起被挤出来，发出咕啾咕啾湿漉漉的水声。  
　　但丁沦陷在狂热的快感里，他快被操散架了，前面不停地流水，后面又酥又麻，爽到傻笑。他主动贴上去，屁股和维吉尔的胯紧紧压在一起。维吉尔似乎比平时更兴奋，阴茎一直坚挺地硬着，把汁水横流的后穴撑到极致。  
　　维吉尔在但丁胸前舔出一道湿滑的长线，他啃咬但丁微微红肿的乳头，拉扯它们带起令人愉悦的刺痛。  
　　“你真可爱。”维吉尔说的很慢，他的喘息变得粗重，低沉的声音性感到让人头皮发麻。阴茎在但丁体内保持着缓慢的抽送，冠状突起在内壁的褶皱上刮擦，享受着清晰又分明的快感。他深吸了一口气，觉得还可以和他再玩一会儿再射。  
　　但丁揪住维吉尔的头发，将他拉过来粗暴地吻他，吻到他自己都快要喘不上气，不知道嘴里到底是谁的呼吸。  
　　“……可爱的东西不就是用来玩弄蹂躏的吗？”  
　　维吉尔用力顶到底，胯部抵着他打圈研磨，他的蓝眼睛微微眯起，“原来你喜欢这样，真变态。”  
　　“瞧瞧瞧瞧，把自己亲弟弟操成这样的家伙居然有脸说别人变态。”但丁咬住维吉尔的下巴，直视他的双眼。  
　　“不然怎么配做你哥呢。”在但丁面前根本无法独善其身。  
　　但丁心一横，一口咬下去留下两排淡淡的牙印。  
　　维吉尔掐住但丁的阴茎，把自己退到穴口再狠狠地捅到底，“说了不许咬脸。”  
　　前面的刺激让但丁把身体里的东西绞得更紧，维吉尔连续粗暴的动作让他的笑声折损在喉咙里。维吉尔抓住他的脚踝举过肩膀，身体被最大限度的折叠，打开，滚烫的阴茎快速的进出，阴囊撞上他的屁股，里面的液体被挤出来溅在床单上。  
　　快要被捅穿了！  
　　里面火辣辣的，快感焚烧着肉体，要把两个灵魂重新熔铸在一起。  
　　“……操……好棒……”但丁扭了几下腰，但被困住的姿势让他不得动弹，“……超棒……啊……”  
　　但丁好像突然被哽住了一样，小腹猛地收紧，喉咙里发不出任何声音。他颤抖着射了，弄得他和维吉尔胸前到处都是。  
　　好一会儿，高潮过去的但丁恍惚地感觉到那个硬邦邦的玩意儿还在自己身体里。他睁开眼睛，维吉尔面对面环抱着他，两人的腿交叠在一起。  
　　“你真的没在我的咖啡里放什么奇怪的东西吗？”维吉尔往上顶了一下，但丁立刻嗯嗯了两声，“我还硬着，怎么办？”  
　　但丁露出顽劣的笑容，抓住维吉尔的手含住他的中指，用舌头卷住，仔细地舔舐，吮吸。  
　　“还能怎么办，给你操啊，操到爽为止，不收钱。”  
　　


End file.
